Una historia de BSxT Parte III
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Continuación de: Una historia de BSxT. Parte II


**Lean mi fic anterior y verán de que va esto. Soul Eater no me pertece.**

* * *

Por la mañana (domingo)

Tsubaki abrió los ojos lentamente, lo que encontró fue el pecho de Black Star desnudo (el pecho, es decir, sin camiseta). Tsubaki se sonrojó, no se acordaba de lo que habían hecho por la noche, ¿Habían tenido sexo o no?

Si Tsubaki había tenido sexo con Black Star quería recordarlo.

Tsubaki se enfadó y movió su pierna, que sin querer le dio a Black Star y este al notar el golpe se despertó, pero no dio un bote ni nada; simplemente abrió los ojos a velocidad normal. Tsubaki, para no tener que hablar con Black Star, se hizo la dormida.

-¿Eh? -se sorprendió Black Star. Este, miró el cabello de Tsubaki, la vio, sonrió y dijo:

-Tsubaki... te quiero... pero se sincera y no finjas cuando algo te de miedo...

-L...lo siento...- dijo Tsubaki, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose.

Black Star acarició una de las mejillas de Tsubaki, se puso a su altura, la miró a los ojos, estuvieron un rato así, los ojos del otro eran profundos... Black Star cerró un poco los ojos y besó a Tsubaki que también cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Cuando se separaron, Black Star se puso encima de Tsubaki y comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello.

Tsubaki rodeó el cuello de Black Star con sus brazos para acercarlo más; Tsubaki tenía cerca de su cara una de las orejas de Black Star, y comenzó a lamerla. Black Star se sorprendió, se separó del cuello de Tsubaki y la miró extrañado. Tsubaki se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Black Star sonrió, y volvió a lamer y besar el cuello de Tsubaki.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

-B-Black Star... están llamando a la puerta...- dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

-Da igual...-dijo Black Star quitando le la camiseta a Tsubaki.

De pronto se escucha una voz al otro lado de la puerta de la calle:

-¡BLACK STAR ABRE!¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!

-¡Joder!- se enfadó Black Star. Este se levantó de encima de Tsubaki, se puso la camiseta y fue a abrir.

Tsubaki se puso la camiseta que le había quitado Black Star y fue a ver quien estaba llamando. A su sorpresa, quien estaba en la puerta, era Soul con una maleta.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó de mala manera Black Star.

-Maka me ha echado de casa...

-¿Y qué?

-Que si me puedo quedar aquí un tiempo...

Black Star lo miró mal, subió una de sus cejas, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Pasa...

Soul obedeció y pasó, estaba agradecido por ello pero de pronto se le cortó el rollo cuando escucho gritarle Black Star a Tsubaki:

-Tsubaki, tenemos un ocupa en casa.

-¡Black Star! -gritó enfadada Tsubaki. Esta fue a ver a Soul y le dijo:  
-Disculpa, es que está enfadado...

-Ya lo veo... Y... ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- preguntó Soul.

-pues... depende de Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki mirándolo (a Black Star)

-Entonces tendré que dormir en la calle...

-No me refiero a eso... (gotita en la frente) quiero decir... que si el está dispuesto a que durmamos juntos hasta que te vallas tu podrías dormir en mi cuarto... pero si no está dispuesto tendrías que dormir en el sofá.

-No pasa nada... dormiré en el sofá de todos modos – dijo Soul sentando se en el sofá.

Black Star también se sentó en el sofá, pero en la otra punta de donde estaba Soul.

Tsubaki los miró (gotita manga)

=son como niños... espero que a Black Star se le pase pronto el enfado=

-Y Soul...- dijo Tsubaki mientras se sentaba en medio de Black Star y Soul.-¿Qué pasó entre Maka y tú para que te echara de casa?

-Pues...-comenzó Soul. -Blair, como todos los días me despierta poniendo me los pechos en la cara, yo, intenté coger la de las caderas para apartarla, pero sin querer agarre los gluteos, y entonces apareció Maka, que se enfadó y me echó...-concluyó Soul.

-Vaya...- dijo Tsubaki.

=Tenía que venir aquí... teniendo más cerca la casa de Kid...

Y encima me interrumpe con Tsubaki... = pensó Black Star.

-Sera mejor que valla a hacer la cena... - dijo Tsubaki, y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Los tres cenaron; Black Star y Soul se sentaron en el sofá a ver la televisión y Tsubaki se fue a su cuarto a leer.

-Black Star... -empezó a decir Soul. -¿Estas enfadado?

-¿Tú que crees? -dijo Black Star de mala manera.

-Que si...

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-(suspiro) Mira... lo siento. No se lo que he echo pero si te enfadas por algo sera...

=A ver si así me perdona y no me echa a los 2 días (gotita)= pensó Soul.

Black Star lo miró. Le acercó la mano y la estrecharon.

-Nada... -dijo Black Star. Y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. -Buenas noches... - Y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

**~Por la noche~**

Tsubaki estaba pensando en el enfado entre Black Star y Soul. De pronto sintió algo detrás suyo. En seguida sintió algo húmedo en su cuello.

-¿Bla-Black Star...? - preguntó Tsubaki.

De pronto sintió una mano por debajo de su camiseta y agarrando y moviendo uno de sus senos.

-No... -dijo una voz que sorprendió mucho a Tsubaki.

-¿¡Soul? - dijo Tsubaki dando media vuelta (un poco bruscamente). Y efectivamente Soul estaba enfrente suya todavía agarrando y moviendo uno de los senos de Tsubaki; y después volvió a lamer el cuello de Tsubaki.

-Soul... para...- dijo Tsubaki, sin hacer ningún efecto en Soul. -¡Para!- y lo separó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?...¿No te gusta?...

-No...

De pronto, se escuchó a Black Star salir de su cuarto para ir a la cocina a por agua; como la puerta de Tsubaki estaba un poco corrida y se podían ver a Soul y Tsubaki, Soul se escondió debajo de la cama.

Black Star se asomó al cuarto de Tsubaki, esta se hizo la dormida y pasó desapercibida de Black Star, que volvió a su cuarto.

-¿Se... se ha ido?- preguntó Soul asomando se hacía arriba.

-Si... - dijo Tsubaki.

-Mejor me voy a dormir que puede que me pille, y respecto a ti -dijo Soul mirando la.- me voy a salir con la mía, no te preocupes. Y dicho esto se fue.

Tsubaki se intentó dormir, le costó pero al final lo consiguió.

**~Por la mañana~**

-Buenos días Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

-Buenos días... Black Star- dijo Tsubaki mirando hacía abajo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Black Star dirigiéndose hacía el baño.

-No... nada... no me pasa nada...- dijo Tsubaki dirigiéndose hacía la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando Black Star salió de la ducha y se puso su ropa, todos se pusieron a desayunar. Soul, estaba más cerca de Tsubaki que de costumbre, pero Black Star no se dio cuenta

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron los 3 a la escuela. Allí se encontraron con Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona y Maka.

-Hola...-saludó tímidamente Tsubaki.

-Hola -saludó muy alegre Maka, pero se enfadó en seguida cuando vio que Soul estaba con Black Star y Tsubaki.

Maka agarró de la mano a Tsubaki y la alejó del grupo de amigos un momento.

-¿Qué hace él con vosotros?- dijo Maka enfadada.

-Vino porque no tenía a donde ir...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Me da igual, vosotros no tenéis la culpa de nada.

-Fue Black Star quien le dejó quedarse.- se excusó Tsubaki.

-Bueno... haced lo que queráis, pero yo de vosotros lo echaba.- dijo Maka mientras se dirigía a clase.

Tsubaki pensó en lo que le había dicho su amiga...

**~Después de clase~**

-¿Os apetece un partido?- dijo Black Star a sus compañeros.

-Pero si sustituyeron las canastas de baloncesto por porterías de fútbol...- dijo Kid.

-Pues juguemos al fútbol- dijo Soul.

-¿EEEeeeh?- dijeron todas las chicas, excepto Tsubaki que estaba pensando en lo de anoche, y Maka que estaba pensando en lo que tramaba Soul.

-Venga, que tampoco es para tanto...- dijo Black Star mirando las a todas, y cuando vio a Tsubaki tan pensativa se extrañó.

-Pues venga, juguemos-dijo Soul, que ya estaba en una de las porterías. (mientras hablaban, se dirigieron al ''parque'')

Equipos:

Capitán: Soul. Resto: Lizz, Black Star y Kid.

Capitana: Maka. Resto: Tsubaki, Patty y Chrona.

-Tendremos que poner un castigo a el o la capitana que pierda, ¿no?- dijo Soul mirando con malicia a Maka.

-Vale...- dijo Maka.- Si pierdes tú, podré darte todos los Maka-Chop que quiera y cuando quiera.

-Vale... pero si pierdes tú, te vas de casa y yo vuelvo.

-Me parece bien...

Todo el mundo se extrañó, sabían que iba a ganar Soul, incluso Maka, y era extraño que hubiera aceptado.

Se pusieron todos/as a jugar; el primer equipo que marcara el 5º gol ganaba. Iban 4-4. Las chicas no sabían como llevaban 4 goles. Era suerte, o un milagro.

Cuando Soul se dirigía a meter el 5º gol para su equipo, le dio una patada a Maka.

-*Píiiii* FALTA- gritó Ragnarok, que era el árbitro.- Maka, haz penalti.

-Tsubaki... -llamó Maka. Tsubaki se acercó a ella. - Me duele demasiado la pierna para chutar, haz tú el penalti.

-¿yo?- preguntó extrañada Tsubaki.

Maka le puso una carita de cachorrito que Tsubaki no pudo resistir.

-Bueno...- accedió Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se puso en frente del balón. Estaba muy nerviosa, y se puso más nerviosa al ver que el portero, se había cambiado por Soul. A Tsubaki se le aceleró el corazón. Tsubaki estaba muy furiosa con el; recordó lo que pasó anoche y chutó el balón tan fuerte, que le dio a Soul en la cara y le hizo sangre, y para bien, metió gol.

Todos se quedaron impresionados cuando vieron a Soul sangrando y la pelota en le portería. Las chicas habían ganado, y con un gol de Tsubaki, que dañó a un jugador.

Con lo tranquila y serena que era...

Las chicas abrazaron a Tsubaki, y los chicos se acercaron a Soul para ver como sangraba.

-NYAHAHAHAH, SI ESO NO ES NADA- dijo Black Star.

Soul lo miró mal, mientras Kid lo ayudaba a levantarse.

De pronto llegó Chrona, Liz y Patty a ver como estaba Soul.

Tsubaki, en cambio no quería verlo, pasara lo que le pasara; y Maka estaba felíz de lo que le había pasado a Soul.

-Arigato...- dijo Maka a Tsubaki.- Se lo tenía merecido, por lo mio y por lo que ha intentado contigo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Q-qué te ha dicho?- preguntó preocupada y sorprendida Tsubaki.

-Nada, pero se te nota en la mirada, tú tranquila, es idiota...

Y dicho esto, Maka se acercó a Soul y le pegó un Maka-Chop con una enciclopedia que había salido de la nada.

-¿¡Qué haces?- preguntó furioso Soul.

-Es parte del trato, si ganábamos nosotras, podía pegarte un Maka-Chop cuando quisiera, y ahora quiero. - Y le pegó otro Maka-Chop.

-Grrr – gruñó Soul.

**~De camino a casa de Black Star y Tsubaki...~**

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-preguntó Tsubaki, que no quería que Black Star notara su enfado con Soul.

-Si... no ha sido nada...- dijo Soul.

**~En casa~**

-Me voy a la ducha- dijo Black Star dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando Black Star entró en el baño, Soul empujó contra la pared a Tsubaki de forma que quedó acorralada.

Tsubaki se asustó. =¿Qué le iba a hacer?=

-Que me hayas hecho sangre no significa que no vaya a seguir intentando eso... no te tengo miedo y esto no es nada...- dijo Soul mirando a Tsubaki con una mirada que le provocaba miedo a la chica.

-Tsubaki... - dijo Black Star abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño; y lo que se encontró fue a Tsubaki al lado de Soul. ( este se había cambiado de acorralarla a estar a su lado.)

-¿Qué estais haciendo?- preguntó Black Star (pero sin sospechar nada).

-N-nada...- dijo Tsubaki sonrojandose.- Solo le miraba la herida para ver si era grave o le dolía.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada...- dijo Soul sentando se en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión.

-Bueno...- dijo Black Star volviendo a la ducha.

Cuando Black Star cerró la puerta, Tsubaki suspiró. Soul la miró con esa mirada de cuando la acorralaba y Tsubaki se fue a hacer la cena.

Cuando Black Star salió de la ducha y Tsubaki terminó de hacer la cena, cenaron. Soul estaba más cerca de Tsubaki que de costumbre pero solo Soul y Tsubaki se dieron cuenta. Una vez, Soul paso su mano para acariciar uno de las piernas de Tsubaki; esto hacía que Tsubaki se sonrojara.

Tsubaki fue la primera en irse a la cama (pero no podía dormir, se fue a la cama para no tener que ver a Soul).

Black Star fue el segundo en irse a dormir y Soul se hizo el dormido y esperó a media noche para ir a la cama de Tsubaki.

-Hola...- dijo Soul despertando a Tsubaki, mientras con una mano se dirigía a uno de los senos de Tsubaki y con la otra le acariciaba la cadera.

Tsubaki se dio la vuelta para verlo. Tenía que hacer algo o la violaría. Y no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa que:

-Soul, si esperas hasta mañana no me opondré. Al ver lo que había dicho cerró los ojos y esperó la respuesta mientras pensaba:  
=mierda, mierda ,mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...=

Soul sonrió y metió unos de sus dedos por la vagina de Tsubaki; que estaba algo húmeda, pero no mucho.

Tsubaki soltó un gemido, pero ninguno más. Mientras Soul la masturbaba empezó a tocar uno de sus senos (de Tsubaki).

-Me parece bien...- Y dicho esto, Soul salió de la habitación y se dirigió al sofá a dormir.

-¡Baka!- dijo Tsubaki cuando se fue, pero nadie la oyó. Esta, intentó dormir, pero no podía. Tenía que pensar una forma de pararlo antes de la próxima noche o la violaría si o si.

=Ya pensaré mañana.= pensó Tsubaki.

**~Por la mañana~**

-Hola... *bostezo*- dijo Black Star.

-Buenos días...- dijo Tsubaki, que ya estaba preparando el desayuno. ( Ella ya estaba duchada y vestida).

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al instituto.

Allí se encontraron a todos sus amigos.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

Después de clase se fueron todos a sus respectivas casas.

Soul se sentó en el sofá a ver la televisión, en cambio, Black Star y Tsubaki se pusieron sus respectivos ''pijamas''.

Cuando salieron de sus cuartos Black Star se puso al lado de Tsubaki y le dijo sonrojado:

-Ts-Tsubaki...

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó curiosa Tsubaki.

-¿Q-quieres que durmamos juntos?- dijo Black Star mirando al suelo mientras se revolvía el pelo con una mano.

Tsubaki miró de reojo a Soul, y este la miró con una mirada de asesino.

-Claro- dijo sonriendole.

Black Star se alegró y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. Tsubaki se fue a la cocina a beber agua. Soul se dirigió también a la cocina.

-Escaqueandote ¿eh?- dijo Soul.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera?

Soul no dijo nada, básicamente, porque antes de poder decir nada Tsubaki dijo:

-Si le hubiera dicho que no, hubiera empezado a sospechar, y si me hubiera preguntado el porque, me pondría tan nerviosa que confesaría eso... Da me un día más, por favor.

-Hmm...de acuerdo...pero de mañana no pasa.

Y se fue.

=¿Pero que hago suplicándole? Si se supone que tendría que amenazarlo yo con contarselo a Black Star. Es que eres tonta Tsubaki.= Pensó, y se fue a su cuarto, para coger un libro, ponerse a leer y a pensar que podía hacer para evitar aquel problema.

-Tsubaki...- gritó Black Star. -Tengo hambre... haz ya la cena...

Tsubaki se levantó de la cama, dejó el libro, y se fue a la cocina para hacer la cena. Black Star la trataba como una esclaba, pero aun así la besaba, la abrazaba, la quería. Siempre la trataba muy bien, pero desde que llegó Soul, la trataba peor. Suponía que era para que Soul viera que él mandaba en casa.

Cuando Tsubaki terminó de cocinar y puso la mesa, todos se sentaron a cenar. Esta vez, Soul se sentó en su sitio. Tsubaki al darse cuenta, suspiró.

-¿Hm? Tsubaki... ¿estas bien?- preguntó Black Star parando de comer y mirandola.

-¿Eh?... Ah...si... no te preocupes...- dijo Tsubaki.

Al terminar de comer, Soul y Black Star se sentaron a ver la televisión y Tsubaki recogió la mesa; cuando terminó se sentó con ellos, pero Tsubaki decidió poner se a leer.

Cuando ya fue media noche Black Star se levantó del sofá.

-¿Vamos a dormir ya, Tsubaki?- preguntó Black Star.

-Vale...- dijo Tsubaki. Y se levantó y acompañó a Black Star a su cuarto (el de Black Star) para dormir. Durmieron abrazados. Tsubaki no podía dormir, en cambio Black Star se durmió enseguida.

=Ojalá yo pudiera dormir como lo hace él= pensó Tsubaki con una gotita en la frente.

**~Por la mañana~**

Tsubaki se despertó la primera, como de costumbre, y se fue a la ducha. Cuando se duchó y se vistió, fue a preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días...- dijo Black Star saliendo de su cuarto.

-Buenos días...- dijo Tsubaki.

Esa mañana estaba muy pensativa porque sabía que si no pensaba algo pronto, esa misma noche Soul la violaría.

=¿Hum? Desde hace un tiempo Tsubaki esta muy rara... ¿Qué le estará pasando?= pensó Black Star.

-Tsubaki...- dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki no contestó, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Black Star...

Black Star, como Tsubaki no le contestaba se acercó más a ella y le dijo:

-¿Tsubaki?...

Tsubaki no contestaba.

-Tsubaki...- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Tsubaki se asustó. Pensaba que era Soul, y como cerca de ella había un cuchillo lo cogió y se dio media vuelta rápida y bruscamente. Black Star se hecho para atrás para que no le diera con el cuchillo. Cuando Tsubaki vio que era Black Star quien la había llamado, se tranquilizó, suspiró y dejó el cuchillo en la mesa.

-Tsu-Tsubaki ¿Estas bien?...- preguntó todavía un poco alarmado por la amenaza Black Star.

-Si... lo que pasa que me has asustado.

-Bueno...- dijo Black Star que se dirigió al salón a despertar a Soul.

-Soul levantate ya...

-Cinco minutitos más mama...- dijo Soul; y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos.

Black Star se quedó mirándolo con la gotita en la frente y Tsubaki soltó una risita. Black Star se dio media vuelta y se fue al baño. Soul se levantó y se vistió. Tsubaki fue al salón a poner la mesa y se encontró a Soul poniéndose la camiseta.

-Hoy es el gran día...- dijo Soul.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y se calló. No quería hablar con el.

Cuando Black Star salió del baño y se puso la ropa, todos desayunaron. Al terminar, se fueron al instituto. Allí, como siempre, se encontraron a sus amigos. Maka llamó a Tsubaki, y esta se fue con ella para hablar. Black Star aprovechó la ocasión para llevar a Soul al bosque que había por allí cerca.

-¿Q-qué pasa Black Star?- preguntó Soul.

=Mierda, seguro que esa zorra de Tsubaki le ha dicho algo.= pensó Soul.

-Nada, solo quería preguntarte si sabías lo que le pasa a Tsubaki. Desde hace un tiempo esta rara...

=Menos mal...=pensó Soul.

-N-no creo que le pase nada...

-Quizas te está engañando.- dijo Liz saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó Black Star.

-Quería pasear un rato, luego te he visto ti y a Soul y he escuchado la conversación.- dijo la mayor de las hermanas Thompson.

-Esa no es razón para que te metas en la conversación...- dijo Soul.

-Pues no hableis delante mía.- se justificó Liz.

-Da igual...- dijo Black Star.- Por cierto...¿qué dijistes antes?

-Que puede que te este engañando.- dijo Liz

-¿Tsubaki?...No creo...- dijo Black Star.

-¿Y entonces por que está abrazando a Kid?- dijo Liz señalando a Kid y a Tsubaki, que realmente se estaban abrazando.

Black Star se quedó inmóvil. No sabía que hacer, que decir, estaba furioso y triste a la vez.

-Quizás no sea nada... son amigos... ¿no?- dijo Soul para que Black Star se calmase.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo...- dijo Liz.

Black Star y Soul la miraron.

-Preguntarle a ella- concluyó Liz.

**~SONIDO DE LA CAMPANA~**

-Nos vemos- dijo Liz marchándose.

-Vamos, Black Star...- dijo Soul.

-Si...- contestó Black Star.

_**#Lo que paso entre Kid y Tsubaki#**_

-Tsubaki- la llamó Kid. Tsubaki se acercó a él.

-¿me podrías ayudar en algo?- preguntó Kid.

-Claro- respondió Tsubaki.- ¿en qué?

-Es que... he pesado regalarle algo a Chrona, y ella es muy tímida y no aceptaría regalos muy caros ni grandes, y he pensado que como tu personalidad y la suya se parecen un poco...

-Entonces... quieres que te ayude a elegir un regalo para Chrona...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Si...

-Pues... regala le flores; pregunta le cual es su flor favorita y regala le un ramo, no muy grande.

-De acuerdo...- y se fue.

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero...

-Ah, y Tsubaki- dijo Kid volviendo.

-¿Si, Kid?

-Gracias- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-De nada Kid.- dijo Tsubaki abrazándolo también. Y eso fue lo que pasó realmente...

**~Terminan las clases~**

Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star se dirigen a su casa.

-He recordado que tenía que ir a hacer algo importante, nos vemos en casa...- dijo Soul despidiéndose.

-Adios Soul- dijo Tsubaki.

-Adios- dijo Black Star mirando a Soul, que ahora, le había guiñado el ojo. Black Star supuso que era para que le preguntara eso a Tsubaki, A SOLAS.

**~Llegan a casa~**

Black Star, como siempre, se puso a ver la televisión, en cambio Tsubaki se puso a leer.

=Ahora= pensó Black Star.

-Tsubaki...- dijo Black Star sin dejar de mirar a la televisión.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó Tsubaki mirándolo.

Black Star apagó la televisión, miró fijamente a los ojos de Tsubaki y dijo:

-Se sincera...

Tsubaki asintió. Black Star se puso nervioso, no sabía por qué... pero lo estaba.

-¿Me estás engañando?

Tsubaki pensó:

=Mierda, ¿será por lo de Soul? No, porque para engañarle, yo tendría que amar a Soul, y yo solo amo a Black Star.=

-No...-dijo Tsubaki. De pronto le entraron ganas de llorar, desde que Soul estaba allí, le habían pasado cosas horribles y nunca había tenido la ocasión de llorar por aquello. Se aguantó las ganas, pero si que derramó una lágrima. No lo pudo evitar.

Black Star se sentía feliz, Tsubaki no la estaba engañando, pero esa felicidad se fue cuando vio la lágrima caer por la mejilla de Tsubaki

-Tsubaki... ¿estas bien?- preguntó Black Star.

-Si...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...se sincera...¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki no pudo resistirlo más tiempo, empezó a llorar y abrazó a Black Star. Este también la abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki estaba nerviosa, ya no podía volver atrás, así que confesó lo que había estado pasando:

-S-Soul me ha... me ha... me ha intentado violar...

Black Star se sorprendió, se levantaría corriendo a matar a su amigo, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era abrazar más fuerte Tsubaki, y eso hizo. De pronto comenzó a sonar el telefono. Tsubaki se separó de Black Star, se secó las lágrimas y fue a responder. Black Star se limitó a seguir sentado y mirándola.

-¿S-si...?- respondió Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki- la llamó Maka.

-Ah, hola Maka.

-¿Te importaría venir a mi casa un momento?

-¿Ahora?

-Es muy urgente, por favor.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Tsubaki, y colgó.

-B-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

-No te preocupes...- dijo él.

Tsubaki se sorprendió, pero entonces recordó que el asunto de Maka era importante y salió de casa deprisa.

**~En la puerta de la casa de Maka~**

*Ding Dong*

-Siiiii- gritó una voz procedente del interior de la casa.

*Se abre la puerta*

-Hola Tsubaki- dijo Maka alegremente.

-Hola- dijo Tsubaki.

-Pasa

Y Tsubaki la siguió hasta el sofá donde se sentaron.

-¿Q-qué querías Maka?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-A si...- dijo Maka mientras se levantaba. -Mira esto- dijo Maka mientras abría las puertas del balcón y se escuchaba una voz.

Tsubaki se dirigió al balcón y vio a Soul gritando muy enfadado:

-¡MAKA! ¡MALDITA, DAME MIS COSAS!

-Ni hablar -dijo Maka.

De pronto apareció una sombra por una calle. Nadie conseguía distinguir quien era. Cuando se puso a la luz, todos pudieron reconocerle y al hacerlo, todos se sorprendieron.

=N-No puede ser= pensó Tsubaki.

Esa persona levantó un poco la cabeza y así Soul pudo ver quien era.

-¿¡B-Black Star...?- preguntó con miedo Soul.

Pero Black Star, en vez de contestar le pegó un puñetazo.

Soul, después de recibir el golpe, empezó a golpearlo a él también. Tsubaki y Maka salieron corriendo hacia abajo. Tsubaki no quería que Black Star se peleara, y Maka... bueno... Maka estaba demasiado enamorada de Soul como para dejar que le pegaran. Cuando las chicas llegaron abajo, se dirigieron a sus respectivos ''novios'' y los separaron.

-¿Estas bien, Black Star?- preguntó Tsubaki a Black Star.

-Si – dijo Black Star limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio. No podía dejar de mirar con odio a Soul, y este igual.

-¿Soul, pero qué haces?- preguntó Maka abrazándolo.

-Lo siento...- dijo Soul en voz baja, aunque todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo. -cuando me echastes...

-¡Pero te eché porque tenía miedo!- dijo Maka rompiendo en llanto y abraándolo más fuerte.

Soul se sorprendió la abrazó no muy fuerte y la miró.

-Es que... es que...- empezó a tartamudear Maka.- estoy...

(Maka se sonrojó)... estoy embarazada...

Todos sorprendieron; sobre todo Soul que se limitó a abrazar muy fuerte a Maka.

Black Star y Tsubaki sonrieron. Sus amigos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Ah, Tsubaki- dijo Black Star. Tsubaki lo miró y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Black Star ya la estaba besando. Tsubaki primero se sorpendió, pero luego se relajó. Al separarse los dos estaban sonrojados. Hacía tiempo que no se besaban, ya casi habían olvidado como era. No pudieron esperar un segundo para salir corriendo; parecía que se habían leído la mente el uno al otro. Pronto llegaron a la casa de Kid, llamaron al timbre, y al rato abrió Kid.

-¿si?- preguntó Kid.

-¿Donde estan las habitaciones?- preguntó Black Star que ya estaba corriendo por el vestíbulo.

-A-arriba a la derecha...- dijo Kid un poco desconcertado.

Black Star y Tsubaki entraron en una habitación, como no, completamente simétrica, pero a Tsubaki y Black Star les valía con que tuviera una cama. Cerraron la puerta con pestillo y empezaron a desnudarse lo más rápido que pudieron y cuando estuvieron los 2 desnudos, Black Star besó a Tsubaki y la tiró en la cama para ponerse encima suya y besarla. Tsubaki rodeó por el cuello a Black Star para acercarla más a ella. Black Star empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de Tsubaki. Tsubaki se sonrojó más. Black Star comenzó a acariciar la cadera de Tsubaki. Tsubaki se sentía mal, Black Star le producía placer y se sentía genial, pero mientras él la acariciaba y la besaba, ella lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo. Se sentía inútil.

Tsubaki decidió cogerlo de las mejillas, separarlo de su cuello y acercarlo a su cara para besarlo. Aún siguiendo besándose, Tsubaki comenzó a masturbar lentamente a Black Star; este se sonrojó, y comenzó a respirar por la boca, sonrió y separó la mano de Tsubaki de ahí (todos sabemos donde es).

Tsubaki se sorprendió. Black Star la besó; y aún besándola empezó a penetrarla suave y dulcemente. Después una velocidad normal, y después lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegaron al punto climax y los dos empezaron a gemir. Tan fuerte, que se enteró hasta Kid, que estaba en la otra punta de la mansión; y había 45 habitaciones de 625 metros cuadrados cada una. Liz y Patty también lo escucharon. Liz tuvo que taparle las orejas a Patty, aunque ella ya era bastante mayor para saber sobre esas cosas...

Ahora, Black Star estaba de perfil, mirando a Tsubaki, que a su vez también estaba de perfil mirándolo. Black Star, no supo por qué, pero se sonrojó. Tsubaki, al verlo también y se acercó a él para que la abrazara, y así lo hizo (Black Star).

Y en esa postura...se durmieron.

* * *

**FIN**

**Este fic tiene una continuacion porque yo, en principio, quería escribir uno, pero se fue haciendo muy largo y los ''dividí en 5''**

**Espero les guste (el siguiente cap tiene el mismo nombre excepto por que pone parte IV**

**:3**


End file.
